Kuro Sangai
by Fantasy's Magic
Summary: Originally called Cupid. Kyo's past is more mysterious and strange than anyone had thought. When Kyo leaves with Toya, a man from his childhood, Tohru is determined to find out what's going on, even if she has to get a little of out character to do it. Ky
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket!

Here's the new chapter 1 of "Kuro Sangai."

Now I don't know if that's properly put together in Japanese, as I have yet to find somewhere where I can take Japanese. If someone DOES know the correct way to say this, please tell me.

**Kuro Sangai**

_Chapter 1_

By: Sakoko-chan

- - -

Sitting beside Uo, Kyo frowned. He watched as the girl blew bubbles through the bubble maker, then as she proceeded to pop them with her hand. This went on for another five minutes until Tohru and Hana walked into the class room.

"Ah! I'm sorry we took so long!" Apologized Tohru as she walked over to Kyo and Uo.

Uo placed the bubble maker in her pocket, not noticing that the liquid was seeping into her pocket.

"Eh, it's all right Tohru-chan. I forgive you. But orange top here was reeal mad before Your lucky I told him to behave else you'd get upset! Once I said that though he shut right up. Look's like you have quite the effect on him!" Uo laughed.

Kyo turned several shades of red and glared at the yankee.

"I did not!" He yelled, standing up.

"Woah there carrot top, no need to get so angry. I was just playing a little joke! Sheesh!" Uo sighed dramatically and stood up as well. "Well are we ready to go?" She asked.

Tohru nodded and smiled.

"Yes! Hana-chan and I got all the books from sensei and-."

"I'm leaving." Said Kyo.

The boy walked out of the class room, ignoring the looks he was receiving from the girls. He walked outside at a quick pace, not stopping until he was at the first red light. He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and waited for the white man signalling to walk to appear. He felt bad for leaving Tohru like that, but he had to get out of the class room. Something was telling him that he had to leave right away else he would miss something. He had felt this before, and it was always right. Instinct, he supposed.

The white man blinked on and Kyo, as well as a few other pedestrians walked across the street. Kyo's thought's then turned back to Tohru and the girls. Should he go back? No, that would make him look totally more stupid then he already was. But then who would protect them if a pervert decided to follow them? It was night time, after all, and this was the time that perverts walked the streets, looking for victims.

Kyo stopped when he was on the other side of the street. His mind made up, the teenager turned around and began to walk the other way. Then suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Kyo saw something.

It only lasted for a second, but Kyo could see all the same. Someone was following him. The person was dressed in all black, and a hood was over his head. A normal person would have had much difficulty seeing the person, but Kyo wasn't exactly normal.

As Kyo continued to stare at the person, his eyes began to droop. He yawned, raising his hand to cover his mouth. But as he did so his hand unintentionally wavered in front of his eyes. Kyo blinked, the sudden drowsiness gone. After a moment someone bumped into Kyo, luckily a man, and Kyo then realized where he was going.

All thoughts of the man forgotten, Kyo made his way back to the school grounds, not remembering what had just taken place.

- - -

Tohru, Uo and Hana collected their things and made their way for the door.

"Who is he, walking out like that?" Grumbled Uo as the three girls walked outside and down the steps. "I mean, come on! Just cause I made a stupid comment he has to have a fit and run away!"

Tohru gave a small awkward smile, while Hana remained impassive.

"I'm sure he just remembered he had something to do." Said Tohru, trying to defend her orange haired crush.

_But now that he's gone, who's going to watch out for us? _Thought Tohru as she clutched her books. _I mean, I'm sure Uo-chan could fight someone, but... _

Tohru knew that Uo was very capable of fighting someone if need be, but the onigiri still felt safer when Kyo was around. Maybe it was the fact that he was in martial arts, or the fact that he was a strong guy. Or maybe because she liked him. Either way, she didn't feel safe on her own any more. Ever since the incident with the teacher, Tohru had been much more scared of going anywhere on her own.

They continued walking for several minutes when Tohru suddenly spotted something in a bush near the side walk. She stopped walking and cocked her head, wondering what it was. She walked over to the bush, a bright glimmer shining in the dark. Mesmerized, Tohru bent down. Uo and Hana hadn't noticed their friend's stop, and kept walking. Then suddenly,

"Ladies! You've separated!"

Tohru's heart jumped to her throat, and her eyes widened. She stood up and looked at a man who was a far ways away from her. Tohru didn't do anything, as she was too petrified by fear. Uo and Hana had realized what happened and had quickly run back.

The man was about to speak again when he was interrupted by a strong male voice.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?"

All heads were turned to the source of the voice. Kyo.

Kyo glared at the man, as though daring him to do something. The teenager bravely walked up to the man.

"I asked you what you were doing." Kyo said darkly.

The man glared at Kyo, his face covered with clothes. Though Kyo could see a scar near his right dark blue eye. Kyo tucked that information away, thinking he may need it later.

After a few seconds of glaring, the mystery man finally turned around and left.

After he was out of sight, Kyo walked over to the girls.

"Do you need me for every little thing you do?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

Though he was secretly glad he had come back. Who knows what would have happened to Tohru?

Tohru smiled and breathed in shakily. Her first breath since that man had arrived.

"Ah, th-thank you, Kyo-kun." She said gratefully.

Kyo looked into her eyes, realizing how scared the girl actually was. Tohru stared back, a sudden blush crossing her face. After a moment the two looked away. Kyo coughed.

"Ah, I could've taken him!" Said Uo as she punched her fist in the air.

"Yes, I think my waves would have scared him off. Though I am a little surprised. My wave's should have sensed his wrong intentions. I wonder why they didn't."

While Hana mused and Uo ranted, the four had begun to walk down the street again. Tohru held back a moment so she could walk beside Kyo.

"Th-thank you so much for coming back Kyo-kun." The girl said softly, keeping her gaze away from the boy's.

"Uh, your welcome. I guess." Kyo said awkwardly. "B-but it was because of a book I had forgotten! Not because I had thought you were in trouble or anything. I'm not paranoid." Kyo lied quickly, masking the truth. He didn't realize that he had just dug his hole deeper.

"Oh." Said Tohru softly, her shoulders sagging.

After a moment she spoke again,

"Ah! You forgot your book again then!" She said. "Do...do you want to go back for it?" Tohru asked, though she had much trouble. She didn't want Kyo to leave again.

Kyo shrugged his shoulders.

"Naw, I can grab it tomorrow."

Tohru smiled to herself.

"Kay. Wait, don't we have those field trips tomorrow?" She asked.

"Oh, um, yeah." Said Kyo.

He had already forgotten of the field trips that were arranged for each pair of students. He mentally berated himself. How could he forget? He was paired with Tohru, after all. They were heading to a farm, something Tohru was ecstatic about.

Uo and Yuki had been paired together, and they got the worst trip. The sewers.

Hana and Yakaru, one of the students that hung around Kyo, were going to the cemetery. Some wondered if Hana had rigged anything that would cause her to go to the cemetery, since that was an awful convenient place for her to go.

"It's going to be exciting, isn't it?" Asked Tohru as the two continued to walk.

"Ah, I suppose." Said Kyo.

He had been to a farm before, so he didn't really care.

"See you guys!"

Tohru and Kyo then realized that they had arrived at the spot where Uo and Hana and their houses split.

"Ah, bye Uo-chan!" Said Tohru, waving to her friends. "By Hana-chan!"

The two girls waved, then proceeded to walk down the streets.

After a few more minutes the two teenagers arrived at their house.

It was already passed 10:00 pm, so as soon as the two got in they had to get ready for bed. Tohru quickly busied herself with cleaning the dishes and such, while Kyo made his way upstairs. When he was up there, he met with Yuki.

"Have fun at the sewers." Said Kyo with a small grin. "You should feel right at home."

Yuki, unprepared for this sudden comment, glared at the cat.

"And you have fun at the farm!" He retorted. "You probably wont want to leave the barn!"

Kyo closed the door, ignoring the rat. He made his way for his bed and got into his pyjama's. Once he was settled he closed his eyes. He had a feeling that tomorrow was going to be an eventful day.

How right he was.

- - -

The new chapter 1 of the re-named story now called 'Kuro Sangai'. Hope you guys still like the story. Ideas please thankyou! I always need those.

Thankyou for still reading!

-Sakoko-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's basket, or Artemis Fowl which I borowed a name from.

**Kuro Sangai**

_Chapter 2_

By: Sakoko-chan

- - -

Kyo and Tohru stood in front of a large gate that had the name Tanamura on it. Kyo glanced down at the small piece of paper that had the farms address on it.

"Well we're at the right place, obviously."

Tohru stared at the farm in awe.

"Wow Kyo-kun! I've never been on a farm before! Have you?"

Kyo walked over to the gate and opened it. He walked inside and waited until Tohru had followed him before closing it again. The two started walking towards the house.

"Once, with Shishou."

"Really? What was it like?"

"I dont know. Alright, I guess."

"I can't wait to see all the animals! It's going to be so fun! Though, I'm still a little confused about why our teacher would give us this sort of assignment though..."

Kyo glanced at the girl and saw the confused expression on her face.

"Does it really matter? I'd rather be doing this then staying stuck up in a class room for forty minutes."

Tohru nodded.

"I suppose your right. I really do love animals though!" Tohru smiled to herself.

"What's your favorite animal?" Kyo absently asked as they neared the house.

"My favorite animal?" Tohru repeated. "My favorite animal is the cat of cour-."

Tohru stopped and immediately blushed. Kyo blushed too. On the one hand he was sorry for asking a question that would result in such an embarrassing answer, but on the other he was happy to hear that Tohru's favorite animal was the cat. Not many people said that to him.

After a minute of awkward silence, a loud, deep voice was heard.

"Hey there!"

Tohru and Kyo looked up ahead to see an old man waving to them by the house. The teens quickly walked over to him. When they reached him Tohru bowed.

"Thank you so much for letting us come here!" She said happily.

The man just waved his hand.

"No reason to thank me, I enjoy it when the young people come over. Give's me something to do other then my chores."

The old man smiled.

"My names Japeth Tanamura. And what might your's be pretty young lady?"

Tohru blushed a little and smiled.

"My names Tohru Honda!"

"Kyo Sohma." Said Kyo.

Japeth smiled again.

"Well now that introductions are over, shall we be off?"

Tohru nodded excitedly and the three made their way towards a small building. When they walked inside Tohru scrunched up her nose, indicating that she didn't like the smell. Kyo smiled to himself. It wasn't very often you saw Tohru so open with her dislike for something.

Personally Kyo didn't mind the smell. He guessed it came from having Kureno as a cousin.

"This here's the chicken coop." Said Japeth. "This here's Rosie." He motioned to a large chicken that was sitting on the ground. "This one's Clucky, and this here's the youngest of the three, Tanner." Japeth pointed to two more chickens that were pecking at the ground nearby.

Tohru looked around and noticed there were at least five more chickens laying through out the coop.

"Do they all have names?" She asked.

"Naw, only our chief suppliers get that privilege." Said Japeth.

Tohru started nodding her head when suddenly she saw a yellow baby chick walk out into the open. Tohru squealed and bent down to hold it.

"Hello!" She cooed to the young animal as she began to pet it.

Kyo smiled as he watched Tohru. He enjoyed it when she was really happy about something.

"Love's animal's, don't she?"

Kyo glanced over at Japeth who had silently walked over to him while Tohru was looking at the chickens.

"Yeah." Said Kyo thoughtfully as he turned his attention back to Tohru. "A lot."

After a moment Japeth spoke and motioned to the baby chicks.

"Mighty cute, aint they?"

"Yeah, she is."

It took a minute or two for Kyo to realize what he had just said. And when he did, his eyes widened as big as saucers. He looked over at Japeth quickly to see if he had heard. The older mans eyes were watching Tohru, and he acted as though he hadn't heard a thing.

Kyo inwardly sighed.

"Well shall we head off to the next place?" Japeth finally asked.

Tohru stood up and smiled.

"Hai!"

- - -

For the rest of the day Kyo and Tohru were led around the farm, stopping at various places to look at the animals. Tohrusquealed every time she saw an animal, commenting on how cute it was. Kyo didn't really care for the animals a lot, considering he dealt with them every day. He was more content to just sit back and watch Tohru.

But unbeknownst to Kyo, Tohru had had her share of staring as well. Many times, when Kyo wasn't looking that is, she would quickly turn her head and look at him, her heart speeding up as she did.

Their glances though did not go un noticed. Japeth found that he was enjoying this day even more then he thought he would. It wasn't very often that he got to watch two awkward teenagers stare at each other when the other wasn't looking. It reminded him back to the old days when he did the same thing to his wife. Japeth grinned as he thought back to it.

"This is our last stop for the day." Said Japeth, leading Kyo and Tohru to an old, red barn. "The barn hear hold all our cows during the winter. But since it's been so cold out lately I've put em in here for the time being."

Tohru smiled cheerfully, while Kyo frowned. He didn't particularly like cows. They annoyed him quite easily. Maybe it was the fact that all they did was stare at invisible things. Or the fact that they chewed re-chewed their food all the time. Or maybe it was the fact that they just plain reminded him of Haru.

Japeth led Kyo and Tohru towards the barn. They were half way there when the wind suddenly picked up, nearly knocking all three off balance. Tohru would have fell, if not for Kyo's hands holding her shoulders. Tohru gave a small, sheepish smile to Kyo.

"Th-thankyou." She said.

Kyo just gave a nod.

Suddenly a noise was heard, and the three turned to the house to see a woman waving in the door way. Japeth yelled,

"What is it!"

They could see the woman's lips move, but the wind was now so strong that they couldn't hear. After a moment Japeth turned to Kyo and Tohru.

"I'm gonna go up to see what the wife wants. You two go have a look in the barn, okay?" He gave a reassuring smile, then made his way over to his house.

As soon as he left the wind picked up even more. Thunder was heard in the distance, and Kyo and Tohru looked in the sky to see very dark clouds rolling in very fast.

All of a sudden Kyo's senses went on high alert. Without realizing what he was doing he found himself pushing Tohru towards the barn.

"Wh-what's wrong Kyo-kun?" She asked, startled.

"Something's wrong. Hurry up!"

Tohru, knowing that Kyo wouldn't tell her anything until they were in the barn, quickly ran with him to the said building. But before they could get in, it began to pour. In seconds the two were soaked to the skin. The wind began to pick up even more, but by then they had already made it to the barn's door.

Tohru's eye's widened as the two walked into the huge barn.

"Wh-what do you think's wrong Kyo-kun?" She asked, beginning to worry.

Kyo looked back outside.

_I'm going to have to close that door _He thought to himself before turning back to Tohru.

"Don't worry Tohru, it's just a bit of rain-."

_SLAM!_

"AAAAHHHH!" Tohru screamed at the sudden loud noise and grabbed Kyo with all her might.

A small 'poof' was heard, and in a second Kyo was a cat. Tohru looked down at him, her body shaking with fear.

"Oh Kyo-kun I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to I really didn't! I-The-the, I mean-."

Kyo layed a paw on the girls leg.

"It's alright Tohru. And don't worry, it was just the door."

Tohru looked back and indeed, the barn door was now shut. The wind outside had been so powerful that it had banged the door close.

"Wh-what should we do K-Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked, the jolt of fright still lingering on her body.

Kyo fumbled out of his clothes and walked over to the door. He put his ear to it and sighed.

"The winds really strong." He said, padding back over to Tohru. "I doubt we could get the door open. And even if we did it wouldn't be safe to go out."

Tohru stared at the small orange cat, who at the moment was looking so thoughtful.

"A-at least we still have the lights on in here!" Tohru commented, trying her best to look on the bright side of their situation.

At that exact moment the lights flickered, then went out.

Darkness engulfed the inside of the barn, covering Tohru and Kyo as well. After a long, silent minute Tohru began to cry.

Kyo's cat's eyes widened.

"Wh-what's wrong Tohru?" He asked.

"Oh Kyo-k-kun I'm so s-sorry! It's my fault the l-lights went out I shouldn't ha-have said a-anything!"

"No it's not Tohru!" Kyo said quickly. He hated it when girl's cried. Especially this girl.

Tohru put her face in her hands.

"Yes it is! I'm so sorry Kyo-kun! I made you turn into a cat then I turned the lights off. Now we wont be able to-."

Tohru's head snapped up at her sudden realization. Kyo looked at her carefully, not sure why she had suddenly stopped crying.

"Kyo-kun!" She said with a gasp. "What if we cant get out? What if we're stuck here forever?"

"Tohru..."

"What if never make it out alive? What if we starve?"

"Tohru!"

"What if we d-die? What if-."

"TOHRU!" Yelled Kyo.

Tohru snapped out of her trance like state and looked down at Kyo, hoping she was actually looking at him.

"Tohru everything's going to be fine!" The cat said.

"But what if-!"

"No if's!" Kyo said, annoyed. "We'll be out of here as soon as the storm is over! We're not going to starve and we're not going to die!"

After a moment of silence Tohru said softly,

"But Kyo-kun, where will we sleep?"

Kyo sighed, relieved that the girl was now thinking rationally.

"Just let me see."

Tohru raised her eyebrow's.

"But it's dark Kyo-kun! How can you-?"

"I'm a cat, remember? Cat's can practically see in the dark."

Tohru made a small 'oh' with her mouth. She stayed silent as she waited for Kyo to say something. After a second he did.

"Right here-."

_Poof!_

"Eeek!" Squealed Tohru as she quickly turned around.

She was about to cover her eyes when she realized that it was dark. Hesitantly she brought herself to turn around. She was glad to find that she couldn't see Kyo, though a part of her was very sad that she didn't.

"There's a fairly large pile of hay over here." Kyo said, though Tohru had no idea where 'here' was. "It looks fresh, and it's warm too, once you get under it."

"But don't the cows eat the hay?" Tohru asked.

"Well yeah, but they wont tonight. We'll probably keep them away by just being there, and the storms probably freaked them too."

Kyo actually had no clue if the cows would be freaked or not, he was just guessing on that. And the cows would probably eat the hay too, once morning came and the storm was over. But he didn't think Tohru really needed to know that.

A neon light came on, emanating from Kyo's wrist.

"It's 10:30pm." He said.

It was a understandable time, since they had only come to the farm after they had ate supper.

"Here, follow me. You'll get sick if you don't get warm soon."

"But Kyo-kun, I cant see!"

Kyo, not knowing what else to do, reached down and took her hand. Tohru didn't say anything. Then after a moment she did something that Kyo did not expect, but he most defiantly didn't mind. As the two were walking over to the hay Tohru intertwined her fingers in his. Kyo was glad that it was dark, else Tohru would have seen him blushing.

"It's right here." He said, taking her hand and showing her where the relative area of the hay was. "It's not very large, but it will have to do. You should take your clothes off too, else you'll still get sick."

Kyo then let go of her hand and started to walk away when Tohru grabbed his arm.

"Wh-where are you going Kyo-kun?"

Kyo looked back at her.

"I'm going to sleep."

"N-no way Kyo-kun!" The girl said firmly. "I wont let you get sick! You...you'll have to share the hay with me!"

Kyo and Tohru both blushed very deeply.

"B-but Tohru..."

"I wont take all my clothes off." Tohru said, though she was really embarrassed to say it. "And I'm sure the hay will be warm, so I wont get sick. Please Kyo-kun...?"

Kyo stared at her.

"But-."

"Please!"

Finally,

"Kay."

Tohru smiled and turned around.

"I'm going to change Kyo-kun." She said softly.

Kyo quickly turned around and did the same.

After a few minutes the two were under the hay, both on the far side from each other though. They only took their shirts and pants/skirts off, leaving the rest on. Once Kyo was under the warmth of the hay he began to realize for the first time how tired he was. More tired then usual of course, considering all the rain. Kyo closed his eyes and began to drift off to sleep, not even wanting to start thinking of the day and all that had happened. After a few minutes though he heard a small voice,

"Goodnight Kyo-kun." Tohru said softly.

"Uh, yeah. 'Night Tohru." Kyo mumbled.

There was silence for another moment, then rustling could be heard.

"Kyo-kun? Do you think everything will be fine in the morning?" Tohru asked.

Kyo inwardly moaned. The rain was beginning to take its affect on him.

"Yeah Tohru, everything will be fine."

"Kay."

Another moment of silence. Then,

"Kyo-kun?"

Kyo sighed, then sat up. If they were going to talk all night then he better do his best not to fall asleep.

"What Tohru?"

"I-I can see better in the dark now. I think my eye's have finally adjusted!"

Kyo raised his eyebrows. Was that the think she really wanted to say?

"Uh, that's good Tohru." The boy said.

Kyo stared at Tohru, the thunder rumbling in the distance. He saw that she was staring at him as well.

_Why is she staring at me like that _Kyo asked himself. He didn't dare to hope that it was for the reason that he wanted it to be.

"Kyo-kun..." Tohru said softly.

The two's face's began to inch closer and closer. Then-.

- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's basket!

Note: My summary's are every changing, but that's because I'm getting new ideas for the story, kay?

Lot's of Tohru OOC in this chapter. And Kyo OOC too I suppose, but you'll realize why later.

**Kuro Sangai**

_Chapter 3_

By: Sakoko-chan

- - -

Kyo raised his hands and placed them gently on Tohru's shoulders. He looked at her, knowing that while she could only see an outline of him, he could see her nearly perfectly. Her eye's were closed and her hands were raised in mid-air, as though they didn't know what to do. After a moment Tohru opened her eyes and smiled slyly, rasing an eyebrow.

"Well if your going to kiss me you better do it before the storm stops and Japeth comes back."

Kyo smiled at her, then kissed her.

The storm flashed a stroke of lightning, then a millisecond later it thundered, as though to say 'finally!'.

Their lips met, and their eyes closed. Tohru lifted her hands as she was tempted to wrap them around the boys neck. It was then that she remembered that if she did, her kiss would end and her boy would be a cat. She instead made her way to Kyo's hands, then took them in her own, squeezing them tightly.

After a moment Kyo broke the kiss. He smiled at Tohru, and she smiled back. Then suddenly Kyo took his hand and grasped his head.

"Kyo are you alright?" Tohru asked, raising her hand to hold his shoulder and steady him. (He was beginning to sway back and forth).

Kyo smiled painfully at Tohru, his breath becoming raspy and difficult.

"I'm fine, Tohru."

Tohru continued to look at him with concern, and was about to question him further when Kyo stopped her with his lips. They kissed again, and Tohru was about to close her eyes when Kyo suddenly turned away and coughed.

"Kyo something's wrong!" Said Tohru.

Kyo shook his head.

"No, no. I'm fine."

"Kyo I think your sick." Said Tohru gently.

Kyo shook his head again, this time more harder. He stood up rashly, looking down at Tohru.

"No! No I'm not sick! Tohru believe me! I-I love you Tohru! Please! Don't leave me like she did! Please...!"

"Kyo!"

Kyo backed up.

"Tohru please! Please don't... please! Toh-."

Kyo was suddenly interrupted by the loudest crack of thunder he had ever heard. It was so loud that it even shook the barn as well as the ground.

Then suddenly a crash was heard. Tohru screamed at the sudden loud noise. Then a moment after her Kyo yelled..

"AAHHH!"

"KYO!!!!"

Tohru quickly ran over to his fallen form best she could in the dark. When she found him she saw a piece of wood near his head. She gasped, realizing that this piece of wood had just hit Kyo in the head after being thrown through the window from the storm.

"Kyo! Kyo can you h-hear me?"

"...oru?"

"Yes! Yes Kyo it's me! It's Tohru!"

"Toh...ru...I'm...so...'ired."

"Don't go to sleep Kyo! Try not to!"

"...ont worry...T'ru...I love...you..."

Tohru looked around, her thoughts in turmoil as she tried to think of what to do. Finally she grasped Kyo's arm, her hands shaking as she lifted it and dragged him onto the hay. Once that was accomplished she fell silent, not knowing what to do next. Then after moment she spoke quietly, tears beginning to fall.

"I love you too, Kyo."

But Kyo didn't hear her, as he was already unconscious.

Tohru stared at Kyo for a minute, then quickly got to work. But first, she quickly changed into her clothes, not caring if they were wet or not.

She then placed hay on top of Kyo, and when she was done she went in search of a rag and water. When she found what she was looking for, she returned to the sick boy. She was about to lay the rag on his head when a sudden 'poof' was heard, and instead of a boy there was a cat. Tohru quickly ripped the rag and placed the smaller part on the cat's forehead best she could. This continued into the night, until Tohru finally fell asleep.

- - -

Tohru stirred in her sleep, then opened her eyes. She blinked, realizing that what had awoken her was in fact the sun. She looked around, and found that she was in a very awkward position. Kyo had transformed back to human form sometime during the night (he was still very much under the hay) and somehow Tohru had found his arm, and she was now clinging to it like she would her blankets on a cold night. Tohru quickly let go, a deep blush forming on her face. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes, forcing herself to become fully awake. She took a deep breath, then let it go.

Suddenly she felt Kyo stir beside her.

"Ugh...Tohru?"

Tohru turned to see Kyo looking dazed and confused. She nearly cried at the fact that he awoke, considering what had happened last night. Tohru then unconsciously put her hand to his forehead.. She frowned when she saw that he still had a fever.

Meanwhile Kyo was blushing at this sudden action. At the moment his mind was very foggy, and he had yet to remember why he was here.

"Tohru? Wh-what are you doing?"

Tohru's eyes widened and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"U-um...I was just...you were sick so..."

Kyo frowned.

"I was...sick?"

"Um! Yes! I put as much hay on you as I could. I hope you were warm enough!"

It was then that Kyo seemed to realize a few things. First, he was naked. Second, he was under a bunch of hay, in a barn. And third, Tohru was beside him, while he was naked.

A blush crept onto Kyo's face.

"Um, Tohru...I...um, if you could I'd like to get dressed."

It took a moment for Tohru to understand what he meant. When she did, a blush even deeper then Kyo's took her face, and she quickly swivelled her head around with a small 'eep!'.

"I-I'm so sorry Kyo-kun!" She said quickly, not noticing that she had reverted back to what she usually called him.

After a moment of silence with the odd shuffling noise, Kyo spoke softly.

"Kay. I'm dressed."

Tohru turned back around, the blush not having left her face. When she saw Kyo she gasped.

Kyo looked a little sick, but that's not what was worrying her. What was worrying her was the dry blood that was running down the back of his head. She quickly ran over to him and looked at the back of his head.

Kyo blinked.

"Um, Tohru?" He asked, not sure what she was doing.

"K-Kyo-kun! Your head! It's...!"

"It's what?" Asked Kyo, suddenly nervous. He didn't remember anything about hurting his head before. But then again he didn't remember about being sick, either. In fact...he didn't remember barely anything!

"T-Tohru..." He said quietly.

Tohru looked at Kyo's face, suddenly realizing that he was acting very different. Instead of acting loud and rash and being his normal self, he was acting quiet and calm. When he spoke he spoke softly, not yelling or raising his voice. What had happened to him?

"Kyo-kun...um, your head it's...a piece of wood hit it during the storm last night! I was worried you wouldn't wake up."

Kyo looked at her, confused.

"The...storm?"

"Yes! Don't... don't you remember?"

For some reason Kyo felt very embarrassed. He looked away as he spoke.

"Um...actually, I...I cant remember anything."

Tohru's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

Kyo snapped his head up, his eyes wide as he corrected his mistake.

"N-no! That's not what I meant! I remember you and everyone else, and I...I can remember a few things but-, I just..."

Kyo looked away.

Tohru leaned back, taking all this in. Something last night had changed him. Whether it was from being sick or hitting his head or both she didn't know. All she knew was that for the moment, Kyo wasn't Kyo.

Tohru was snapped out of her stupor when the sound of the barn door opening was heard. She and Kyo both quickly stood up and ran over to it. When it was open they had to close their eyes from the sudden flood of light that came in. When their eyes adjusted they saw Japeth and his wife smiling at them.

"Well at least you two are okay." Said Japeth.

His wife quickly ran over to the teenagers and placed a blanket over each of their shoulders.

"That storm was sure a doozy. It was all over the news. Very glad to see your okay though." Japeth gave them a grin. "You two slept under the hay I presume?"

Tohru's eyes widened in surprise.

"Y-yes! We did! How did you know?"

"Because you two have hay all over ya."

Tohru looked down at herself, then at Kyo to find hay was indeed scattered all over their bodies. Tohru smiled sheepishly. Japeth could only smile.

"Now how about we get you two home?"

- - -

Tohru and Kyo walked into their house and looked around. Finally when the door was shut Shigure realized they were there and ran over to them.

"Ah my flower! I thought you'd never return! I thought that storm had killed you like it did Yuki-kun!"

Tohru's eyes widened.

"WH-WHAT?"

"Don't listen to him Honda-san." Said Yuki as he walked into the entrance way, drying his hair with a towel.

"Yu-Yuki-kun!" Stuttered Tohru. "Did you and Uo-chan get home before the storm hit?"

Yuki grimaced, the memory of the previous day obviously not something he wanted to remember.

"No. Uotani-san and I as well as the guide were stuck in the sewers the entire night. After the guide had lost contact with the people on his radio he figured we best make it to the nearest exit and get out. But when we reached it we could only hear the wind and rain, so we figured there was a storm and that it must be pretty bad if the radio signals were gone. So we decided to walk for a while. But then we got tired and ended up falling asleep on the ground."

Tohru's eyes remained wide. Suddenly sleeping in a barn seemed like staying in a five star hotel compared to sleeping in the sewers.

"Where did you stay my flower?" Asked Shigure happily.

"O-oh! Kyo-kun and I ended up staying in a barn all night. We were just ending the day and we were going to have a look at the animals in the barn when it got really windy."

"Was your host there too?"

Tohru shook her head.

"No, he had left just before the storm hit."

Shigure gasped.

"So it was just you and Kyon?"

Tohru nodded.

"Why SHAME ON YOU KYON!" Yelled Shigure, pointing to the orange haired boy.

Silence was heard as Shigure, Tohru and Yuki had finally realized that Kyo had not been paying attention to them at all, but instead was looking at the house, as though this was the first time he had come here.

Kyo blinked when he saw Shigure's finger pointing at him. Suddenly something clicked in his brain, and he quickly spoke.

"Um, hello."

Silence.

Shigure and Yuki stared at Kyo, their eyebrows raised. Shigure's hand remained in the air, still pointing at Kyo.

Tohru's eyes widened when she saw that Kyo's head was bleeding again. It was then that she remembered that it should be properly bandaged.

"Um! Kyo-kun!"

Kyo, as well as the rest of the guys turned to Tohru.

"Hmm?"

"Your...your head is bleeding again. I think we should bandage it up."

"What? Kyon's head is bleeding?" Asked Shigure. "Oh. I see. It must be from when you hit him last night when he tried to-."

Yuki hit Shigure over the back of the head.

"Shut up Shigure." Yuki walked over to Tohru and Kyo. He looked at Kyo for a moment, then when Kyo didn't say anything he frowned.

"What's wrong with you? Cat got your tongue?" Yuki smiled slightly.

Kyo gave him an odd look.

"Yuki." He said, as though trying the name out. When he thought it fit he continued. "Um, no. A cat doesn't have my tongue."

Well this got Yuki and Shigure even more confused. Tohru quickly intervened.

"Um! Kyo-kun got his head hit last night when the storm hit! I-I think the hit gave him a-amnesia."

Yuki and Shigure stared.

"Amnesia?" Repeated Shigure. "Our Kyon has amnesia?"

Kyo then thought it was his turn to speak.

"Um, no! Not really. I can still remember some things Shi...Shigue...Shigure." Kyo mentally nodded, affirming that Shigure was his name.

Shigure gave him an odd look, as though not sure if he was telling the truth considering he had just forgotten his name.

"And I'm remembering more and more now! And besides! I can still remember some things!" Kyo smiled, obviously happy with his explanation.

Silence.

"UM! I-I think we should go bandage your head Kyo-kun!" Said Tohru quickly, as she un characteristically pushed Kyo to the bathroom.

When they left,

Silence.

Then after a moment Shigure spoke.

"Well that was odd."

- - -

After Tohru had successfully bandaged Kyo's head, she took a step back to make sure it looked right.

Kyo fidgeted under her gaze, clearly embarrassed by all the attention she gave him.

Tohru looked at Kyo's head, then when she was satisfied that she had done a good job she looked at his face.

And suddenly the memories came back to her like a flood. Because of Kyo getting sick and being hit on the head with a board and then getting amnesia, she hadn't time to think about what they had done in the barn.

A blush crept onto her face as she remembered the kiss. _Kisses_ she should say. But then a thought hit her.

_Kyo said he loved me. _She thought to herself, still staring into his eyes (Kyo now gulped, and his face was getting red. He hadn't a clue what he should do with Tohru staring at him like she was).

_But he has amnesia now! What...what if he doesn't remember that he loves me?!_

Tohru nearly wanted to cry at this thought, but kept her emotions to herself best she could.

"Is something wrong Tohru?"

Tohru came back to reality as Kyo said her name. Looked like she wasn't keeping her emotions inside her as well as she had wanted..

"Oh! Um, everything's fine Kyo-kun. I was just, uh, thinking that's all." Tohru gave a half hearted smile to Kyo, who looked at her with a blank stare.

It was Tohru's turn to fidget.

"For some reason I want to do something." He stated.

Tohru looked up.

"Wh-what do you want to do?" She asked, clearly confused by his sudden statement.

"Well I don't really know what it's called. I mean, I should, but... I just cant..."

"Remember." Tohru finished for him.

Kyo smiled sheepishly.

The girl smiled back.

"It's okay Kyo-kun. Your memories have already started to come back, so I'm sure all of them will return eventually."

Kyo shifted his feet, then without any warning whatsoever, he bent forward and kissed Tohru on the lips.

Tohru's eyes widened, then after a moment she closed them and gently kissed the boy back. After a moment Kyo snapped his head back, gasping a little. His eyes were wide and he took a step back from Tohru.

"I'm so sorry!" He nearly yelled. "I-I don't know what I did I just-. I wanted to so-. I didn't mean to-. I'm so sorry Tohru I just did it without thinking!"

Tohru looked at Kyo, shocked. This was the first time she had ever had Kyo apologize so profusely to her.

"It-it's alright Kyo! I-. I mean, we-." Tohru took a deep breath. "It's fine Kyo, we've done it before."

Kyo looked up at her, his eyes wide.

"We...have?"

Tohru nodded.

Kyo looked away, plainly embarrassed. Then suddenly Tohru did something very un-Tohru like. She went up to Kyo, stood on her toes, and kissed him. Kyo's eyes were wide, but after a while he closed them and kissed the girl back.

- - -

It had been a half hour since Tohru and Kyo had left to bandage the cat's head. Shigure and Yuki had been in the living room watching the television when Yuki suddenly stood up.

"I'm going to go check on them. They've been in there an awful long time."

Shigure shrugged.

"Aw just leave them be Yuki-kun! Their in love!"

Yuki frowned at the inu.

"They are not! That stupid cat may be but Honda-san would most surely not fall in love with _him._" With that, Yuki stormed up the stairs.

"Aaah!" The dog said as he stretched. "This house is just like a soap opera! The two love birds who are clearly in love with each other but neither of them know it, and the jealous boy who is in love with the girl."

Shigure grinned.

"And I! The character most loved by all! The fearless leader who silences the battles between the two boys and takes care of the lovely flower when the two boys are busy fighting for her love!"

Shigure sighed, then chuckled.

_Knock knock knock_

Shigure looked at the door, as though expecting it to open itself. When it didn't, he stood up and walked over to it. He opened it with a big smile on his face.

"Why hello! And how are you this fine day?"

The man before him was wearing a large black trench coat and a black hood. He looked up at Shigure, who was still smiling.

"Is this the residence of Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda?" He asked.

Shigure's eyes widened dramatically.

"Have those two already told everyone that this house belongs only to them? Oh the humanity!"

The trench coat man found nothing amusing.

"Is it or is it not?"

Shigure, seeing that this man was quite serious, dropped the theatrics. Well at least a little.

"Why yes! Yes it is! Would you like to see them?"

The man shook his head, then walked away.

Shigure stared after the man, dumbfounded. Then after a moment,

"Well that was odd."

- - -

Yuki walked up the stairs then made his way to the bathroom. He was vaguely aware that Shigure was talking to someone downstairs. All he cared about at the moment was seeing if Tohru was alright.

Well, at least that's what he _convinced _himself he was doing.

_Knock knock_

"Honda-san is everything alright?" Yuki asked.

- - -

_Knock knock_

Tohru pulled herself away from Kyo at the sudden noise. Both the teens heads looked towards the door, as though it would suddenly rise up and attack them.

"Honda-san is everything alright?" Came Yuki's voice.

Tohru's eyes widened. She didn't want anyone to know of her and Kyo's relationship. At least, not right now. And she didn't even know if she should be dating him right now, since he was still a bit sick and he had temporary amnesia.

Kyo opened his mouth to speak when Tohru placed her hand over it. She turned and flushed the toilet so it would drown out her voice. She then leaned up and whispered in the boy's ear,

"Please Kyo! Don't say anything! I don't want anyone to know! And besides, I-I think you should get better before we-."

"Honda-san?"

"Um, yes Sohma-kun?" Tohru asked loudly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes Sohma-kun! I'm just finishing fixing Kyo-kun's bandage's!"

Yuki looked skeptically at the door, not sure if Tohru was telling the truth. But he had never heard Tohru tell a lie before, so he went along with it.

"Well okay Honda-san, if your sure."

"Hai!"

"Kay then. Um, do you know yet what we will be having for lunch?"

Tohru eyes widened a little, but only because the thought of making lunch had completely slipped her mind.

"Um! We'll be having, um, tuna tonight! Is that alright Sohma-kun?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"Okay."

The sound of footsteps were heard as Yuki went back downstairs. When he was gone Tohru let out a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Sohma-kun!" She said, even though Yuki was no longer there.

It was then that Tohru remembered that Kyo was still behind her.

"Ah! Kyo! I'm so sorry! I was just-."

"Your making tuna?" The cat asked, intrigued.

Tohru smiled.

"Yes!"

Kyo returned her smile.

"I like tuna."

He bent down and kissed Tohru on the lips, a blush on his cheeks.

"I like this too."

Tohru laughed and kissed him back.

- - -

The man in the trench coat looked back at the house, his eyes wandering to the top floor. After a moment he turned around and began walking away.

_Don't worry, Kyo Sohma. I'll return soon. I have something to give you. But I must admit, you may not like it one bit._

_- - -_

Ah the cheesiness of Kyoru love! **: D**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's basket!

Tohru and Kyo OOC.

**Kuro Sangai**

_Chapter 4_

By: Sakoko-chan

- - -

"It's still quite hard to believe that Kyon has amnesia." Said Shigure as he poked at some food with his chopsticks.

"Yes." Replied Tohru, staring sadly down at her food with a sigh.

It had been a week since the storm, and Shigure, Yuki and Tohru were sitting at the table eating lunch.

"Where is Kyon anyway? Maybe he forgot there was such a thing as lunch!" Shigure laughed at his own thought.

Tohru stood up then made her way to the stairs.

"Kyo-kun!" She called.

After a minute of silence Tohru quickly climbed the stairs to look for their orange haired friend.

When she was gone Shigure turned to Yuki.

"So what do you think Yuki-kun? About Kyo that is. If you want to talk about what you think of Tohru you'll have to come to my room later, since I know it will be a few hours until your done talking about her."

Yuki stared impassively at his food, but did nothing. After a moment he spoke.

"I'm not going to pick fights with him, if that's what you mean."

Shigure took a drink from his coffee mug. For the first week back everyone had been helping the city by accompanying the school to regular clean up's everyday. Kyo had gone too, and though he was teased a lot for acting so different, he had managed to keep the fact that he didn't remember anybody a secret. Somehow he still remembered all his school work and such, like how to do math and science, so no one suspected anything there.

Shigure and Yuki had also been leaving often to the main house for whatever reasons Akito had, so Kyo and Tohru had quite a bit of time to spend together. During that time Tohru had been telling Kyo a lot about himself, and the rest of his family. Of course she only told him the good parts though, like how he lived with Shishou before coming to live with them, and how she liked to make tuna for him because he liked it. She hadn't the heart to tell him yet of the bad stuff in his life.

But today was the start of holidays, so everyone was now getting together for the first time for lunch, but Kyo had yet to show up.

"But something's not right." Yuki continued. "It's not just the fact that Kyo's lost his memory, but... there's more." Yuki looked up at Shigure, who for once was actually acting serious. "Something's wrong. And I think all the Juunishi, even Kyo, can feel it. It feel's...like it ties in with that..."

"Hmm..." Shigure put his mug down. "I agree Yuki-kun! Something's afoot in them thar hills! Want some coffee?"

- - -

Kyo leafed through a small book that was filled with pictures. He sat on the floor, his back leaning against the wall.

The album (for that's what it was) was filled mostly with pictures of a woman who looked to be in her twenties. The rest of the pictures were an assortment of people young and old. But there was one picture that had caught Kyo's eye. It was a picture of a small, four year old boy with orange hair. He was sitting on a couch, and he seemed to be smiling brightly for whomever was holding the camera.

Kyo stared at it intently, wondering if that was him in the picture. His eye's soon drifted to a picture of the woman in her twenties that was to the left of the picture of the small boy. She had shoulder length blond hair, and was posing for the camera in front of a small cottage that lay beside a lake in the wilderness. Her smile was wide and unlike some of the other pictures, she looked truly happy.

_I wonder what caused her smile to become so forced _ Thought Kyo as he began to flip through the pages once again.

Kyo was brought out of his thought's when a soft knock came from his door. Without thinking the cat quickly put his album away then went over to the door, opening it.

"Oh! Tohru!" He said, a smile coming to his face when he saw who it was.

Tohru smiled back, then asked,

"Lunch is ready Kyo-kun. Do you want to come down?"

Kyo's eye's widened as he realized he had totally forgotten about lunch.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I was busy and I-I guess I forgot."

"Oh don't worry! It's alright!." Tohru took the boy's hand and blushed as a sudden thought came to her mind.

"Are you alright Tohru?" Asked Kyo when he saw her red face.

Tohru looked up at him, her blush deepening.

"Ah! Yes! I'm fine! I was just, uh... thinking."

"Oh."

Tohru continued to blush as she took a step forward. Then suddenly she turned around, leaned up, and kissed Kyo.

Kyo was shocked to say the least. He knew that he had temporary amnesia, but something told him that this was very out of the ordinary for this girl to do.

Kyo began kissing the girl back, and started to put his arms around her when Tohru suddenly stopped and pulled away.

Kyo didn't say anything, but he didn't do anything either. He just stared at Tohru, as though not sure what had happened.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Kyo-kun." She said, looking at her feet.

_How am I supposed to tell him that if he hugs me he'll turn into a cat? Oh this is so weird! He's supposed to keep that secret from **me, **not me keep it a secret from **him!**_

Tohru took a deep breath, then looked up into Kyo's blank face. She couldn't help but smile when she saw that awkward and confused look he held.

"Um, Kyo-kun-."

"No, it's okay Tohru." Said Kyo, putting his hand on her arm, trying his best to reassure her. "If you don't want to tell me, that's okay. I understand."

Tohru shook her head, and took another deep breath.

"Kyo-kun...if you hug me, you'll turn into a cat."

Kyo's eyes widened a little and he took a step back, not knowing whether to believe her or not.

"A...cat?" He said.

Tohru nodded.

"Yes. It's because your under curse... the rest of the Sohma's have it too. I mean, well some of them do. Shigure-san and Sohma-kun have it."

Kyo looked down at his feet. After a moment he asked,

"Does everyone turn into a cat when someone hugs them?"

Tohru quickly shook her head.

"Um, no! Only you. Shigure-san turns into a dog and Sohma-kun turns into a rat. There are ten others who have the same curse. It's called the curse of the zodiac."

Kyo looked up to see Tohru doing her best to smile at him. He tried to smile back, but failed miserably.

"Kyo-kun...are you okay?" Tohru asked, taking a step towards him.

"Yeah...I'm fine." He said, taking her hand.

Tohru smiled and the two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen together.

Shigure and Yuki both looked up when they saw Tohru and Kyo enter the room. When the two sat down and began gathering their food Shigure asked,

"So Kyo-kun! How are you? I haven't really got a chance to talk with you the past week, when I was at the main house! Oh by the way I'm Shigure! Your most favourite cousin in the entire world!"

Shigure gave a goofy smile to his orange haired cousin.

Kyo looked at him with his eyebrows raised, as he did to almost everyone whom he barely remembered these days or if they said something he didn't understand.

"My...favourite cousin?" Repeated Kyo. He had a hard time believing that this man would be his favourite anything.

Shigure's grin widened, obviously pleased to see that Kyo actually bought it.

"Yes! And this here is Yuki! He's your servant-."

_Thwak!_

"Shut up baka" The rat of the zodiac said after hitting Shigure rather hard over the head. "And I'm not your servant." He added, unintentionally glaring at Kyo.

Kyo stared back at Yuki, not sure why he was so mad at him.

"Well Kyo? You didn't answer my question!" Stated Shigure promptly as he set down his coffee mug.

Kyo was slightly taken aback, as he did not remember having been asked a question.

"I'm sorry..." The cat said quietly. "I don't remember-."

"No no that's fine that's fine." Said Shigure, waving his hand as though brushing the apology aside.

To tell the truth Shigure didn't really like this new Kyo. It was too...different. For one, apologies were never really Kyo's thing. Well verbal apologies anyway. And for him to apologize to Shigure, well that was practically un heard of. Oh well. At least he would believe almost anything he said!

"But what I asked was if you were good!"

"I'm...fine." Said Kyo as he took some tempura and put it on his plate.

Tohru smiled, happy that everything was going fine at the moment. Then suddenly, a thought hit her..

"Um! Shigure-san! Yuki-kun!" The two said said men looked at the girl. "I just told Kyo-kun about the zodiac curse! I uh...forgot he didn't know. But...I think it would be good if you two told him all of it, since I...uh...I think it would be best. Since I-I really don't know all ofit like you do."

Shigure looked at Kyo.

"You only just found out?" He asked. "I would have thought for sure since you and To-."

Yuki jammed his elbow into the older man's side to shut him up. Shigure got the hint and coughed, for change of subject or from Yuki's elbow in his side no one knew.

"Well, Kyo-kun, the zodiac curse..."

- - -

"Hiro's thirteen and he's the sheep... Kagura is nineteen and she's the boar... Haru is sixteen and he's the cow...and Kisa is thirteen and she's...she's the...the...um-."

"Kisa-chan is the tiger!" Said Tohru, a smile on her face from all the progress that Kyo had made so far.

Shigure, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki were all sitting in the living room with pictures of all of the zodiac member's and their respective zodiac spirit. Shigure would hold up pictures of each and Kyo would try and say their names and what animal's they were. Tohru was sitting beside him, helping him when he couldn't get the names right. And Yuki was sitting on a chair, watching the entire scene.

"The tiger, um...right..."

Shigure put down the pictures onto the floor.

"So has any of the pictures reminded you of anything yet?" He asked.

Kyo looked down at his feet. Then suddenly a memory flashed in his head.

"I remember... A girl."

"A girl?" Shigure repeated.

"Oooh! Suppose it could be... a past girlfriend?"

Yuki stood up and walked out of the room.

"I'm going to call Shi-han. He knows Kyo better then we do." He glanced back at the said boy who was still looking at his feet as he put the phone to his ear. "The old Kyo, any way."

It was then that Kyo looked up. He looked over to Yuki.

"Shi...han?" Kyo shook his head, as though that name didn't belong. "Shi...shou."

Tohru nodded and smiled widely.

"Yes! That's what you call him Kyo-kun!"

Kyo glanced up and smiled at Tohru. He then turned his head and gazed out of the window. He watched as a bird flew and landed onto one of the branches. But then as quickly as it came, the bird left. It had looked around for a second, then flew off into the sky. A sudden prickle throughout Kyo's body alerted the amnesiac boy.

_Something's wrong _Thought Kyo. _Something's very wrong...why did- why did that bird-_

"Kyo-kun!"

Kyo was snapped out of his thought's at the sound of Tohru's voice. He looked back at her to see her smiling broadly, seemingly unaware of the danger that Kyo was feeling.

"Kyo-kun! Sohma-kun says that your Shishou wants you to come over right away!"

Kyo stood up, and was about to walk to the door when he stopped. He turned back to Tohru.

"I don't know the way."

Tohru walked over to him.

"Don't worry Kyo." She said, resisting the urge to take his hand. "I'll show you."

- - -

Throughout the trip Kyo could not shake the feeling that he was being watched. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, checking to see if anyone was following them. Tohru noticed this and asked,

"Kyo-kun is everything alright?"

Kyo looked down at her, then started walking faster. Tohru did the same.

"Kyo-kun?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Beside's its probably nothing. Let's just get to this Shishou guy's house and get this over with."

Tohru didn't understand. Why was he acting so weird? And what was he mad for? Didn't he want to go see Kazuma-san?

_He's been acting like this ever since I told him about the zodiac curse. Maybe he's remembering stuff that's not very good?_

Tohru was about to ask another question when she saw that they were nearing Kazuma's house.

"Ah! Here we are Kyo-kun!" She said as she pointed to the house.

Kyo didn't say anything. He had a frown on his face that clearly said that he was upset with something. For a moment he looked like the old Kyo did when he had just been in a fight with Yuki and lost.

_This is so stupid _Kyo thought to himself as they walked to the house. _Why are my emotions so jumbled up? It's probably because of that stupid rat. He alway's causes problems for me. He and Haru are both-_

Kyo stopped what he was doing.

What did he mean Yuki and Haru are both-? Was his memory coming back to him now?

Kyo shook his head. Right now he'd work on getting all his memory back. He'd think on the parts he had got back later.

The two teenagers walked to Kazuma's door. When they got there, Tohru turned to Kyo.

"I hope you have fun Kyo-kun!" She said happily. "Try hard on getting your memory back! I know you can do it!"

"Your not staying?" Asked Kyo.

Tohru shook her head.

"No, I have to go back and, uh, get...groceries! Yeah! So I can make supper!"

"So I'm staying here for supper?"

"Um, yes! If that's alright with you!"

Something told Kyo that he didn't want to have supper at Shishou's.

"Uh, yeah. That's fine."

Tohru smiled.

"Good. I'll see you later then, kay?"

Kyo nodded.

"Kay."

Tohru started running back down the path, then stopped, turned and waved. Kyo waved a little back, not so sure about what he was doing anymore. Tohru then turned and disappeared among the tree's.

Kyo took a deep breath, then turned and opened the door.

"Um, Shi...shou?" He asked as he walked tentatively inside.

The teenager closed the door quietly and took off his shoes. He looked around at the unfamiliar place, not sure what to do next.

"Shishou?" He said again, this time a little louder.

Kyo walked into the kitchen. All was quiet, and it looked as though no one was home. He then spotted a lone piece of paper on the table. Kyo went over and picked it up.

_Dear Kyo_,

_I'm sorry I'm not here to greet you, but I was called away and unfortunately I had to go. I'll be back around four, so please wait for me! Oh yes! I'm Kazuma, your Shishou! I'll talk to you more when I get back. But until then, have a look around. If you go down the hallway, go to the room on your right, it was yours. I hope it will help you remember anything!_

_Shishou_

Kyo unconsciously put the paper into hit pocket and looked up at the clock.

_3:00pm_

He had an hour to look around, so he made his way for his room.

When he was inside, Kyo looked around only to see a bed and a closet. Everything else seemed to have been moved, probably to Shigure's. He looked around, trailing his fingers on the wall absently as he walked towards the closet. Maybe he'd find something in there, since that's where he had found the photo album back home.

When he opened it, he knew instantly that all his stuff hadn't been moved to Shigure's, but in fact, had been moved into the closet. Piles of clothes lay on the floor, while objects were strewn on top of them, then on a shelf up top. Kyo then noticed something odd.

A brown book lay underneath all the clothes on the floor, a picture poking out from the pages. Kyo bent down and picked it up, taking the picture out. He glanced at it quickly, and saw a picture of an older man and a young, orange haired boy. They were both sitting on the ground, in front of a bunch of trees. The older man, who had pitch black hair and a long trench coat on was trying to put his arm around the boy, but the boy obviously did not want to have a picture taken. At least, not with this man. The man put up with this, but his smile turned out quite fake.

Kyo looked at the man, and an immediate dislike welled up inside him. He quickly cast the picture aside and opened the book. He skimmed a few pages, his eye's widening as he read. Then without warning, pain struck at his head.

"Gah!"

Kyo let go of the book and clutched his head, his head bent down. Memories flashed through his mind at breakneck speed. He saw images of a girl with curly blond hair, and a man in a trench coat. Every time he saw the images a sharp pain would strike at his head, almost saying that the memories would come at a price.

Then as quickly as it had started it stopped. The pain was now a distant throb, almost un noticeable. Kyo lifted his head slowly.

_I remember_

He thought.

_I remember about Kasaida and the man in the black trench coat. I think his name was... Toya. _

Kyo took a deep breath, then stood up slowly. He backed out of the closet, the book still in his hand. He looked out the window and saw a bird sitting on the sill.

_Hey, that's the same bird from before..._

He thought as he took a step closer to the window. He watched as the bird moved it's head around, as though looking for something. Then as Kyo walked closer, it suddenly took off. The feeling of something wrong welled up inside Kyo once again.

Then suddenly red flags were appearing all over Kyo's mind, but just as he turned around a fist appeared, then darkness.

- - -

Tohru felt a jab of pain in her heart as she lifted the sheet onto the clothe's line. She winced and put her hand on her chest.

"Honda-san? Are you alright?" Asked Yuki as he walked over to her.

Tohru smiled as the pain passed quickly and nodded.

"Ah, yes! I'm fine! Sohma-kun. Thank you for asking."

Yuki nodded, though he kept a close eye on the girl after that as he helped her hang up clothes.

Tohru moved the clothe's line so that she could put a shirt on it. She lifted the shirt up, then noticed that the shirt was Kyo's.

The girl stopped what she was doing and stared at the piece of clothing.

_I hope Kyo-kun's remembering everything. Although I do like this Kyo a lot, I fell in love with the old one. _

Tohru lifted the shirt and hung it up. She put the pins on it, then moved the line again. This time she happened to look out into the yard. She watched as a small bird flew over to her, then landed on the roof nearby. Tohru smiled and hung up another shirt.

When she was finished putting the clothe's up for the day, Yuki had already left and gone to a school meeting. Tohru sighed, glad that this little chore was done. But when she looked up, she saw that the bird from before was still sitting on the roof, in the exact same spot it had landed in. She looked at it curiously, tilting her head to one side. Then suddenly the bird spread it's wings and flew off.

Tohru stared after it until it disappeared, then turned and went back into the house. But as she did so, she couldn't help but have the feeling that something was wrong.

- - -

Kyo opened his eye's blearily, doing his best to stay awake. He looked around and found that he was in his room.

_Why am I in my old room? Oh... oh yeah I came here to talk to Shishou and try and get my memories back._

Suddenly it all came rushing back to Kyo. Memories hit him from all side's of his head, causing a sudden and painful headache.

"Gah!"

Kyo clutched his head, but as he did so he realized that his hand were tied up. Ignoring the pain, the orange haired teenager looked up. His eye's widened, then narrowed as he realized who the person was in front of him.

It was the man from the street. The man in the black trench coat. Also known as Toya. It was the same man from the picture that had been taken when Kyo was a child. But this time, Kyo remembered him.

"Toya." Kyo spat out the name angrily as though it had burned his tongue.

Toya smiled.

"Ah Kyo, I see you remember me."

It was then that Kyo realized that not only had he recovered his memory, but he had also recovered those memories that were taken away from him all those year's before.

- - -


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruit's Basket! Cause if I did, Kyo wouldn't be in it. He'd be with me. Muwahahaha!

There may/is some Kyo and Tohru (as well as other character's) OOC.

**Kuro Sangai**

_Chapter 5_

By Sakoko-chan

- - -

Tohru looked out the window as she quietly stirred the pot. She gazed at the sunset that was now appearing over the horizon.

_I wonder where Kyo-kun is. It's been a long time already. Maybe Kazuma-san wanted him to stay the night? But if he did, why wouldn't he call first?_

"Ah! Hello my flower! How is supper coming?" Asked Shigure as he poked his head through the door.

Tohru's silent demeanor quickly changed as she turned her head around to look at the older man.

"It's nearly ready Shigure-san!"

"That's good, my little Tohru-cha-."

_Thwack_

Yuki frowned as he hit Shigure over the head.

"Shut up."

Shigure rubbed the back of his head as he stuck out his lower lip in a fake pout.

"Aaahh! Yuki-kun! Why do you always abuse me so? Here I graciously let you live in my house, with a girl no less, and this is how you repay me! And I thought we were friends..."

Yuki walked over to the fridge and opened it, grabbing a jug of juice. He continued to ignore Shigure as he walked to the cupboard and grabbed a cup.

Shigure pouted a little while longer at Yuki, but when he found that no reaction would occur, he turned his attention back to Tohru.

"Tohru-kun, do you know when Kyo-kun will be back?"

Tohru stopped stirring at the pot and looked up, surprised that someone else had been thinking the same thought's she had.

"Um, sorry, I don't know Shigure-san. Should I call Kazuma-san and ask when he will be coming home?"

"No, no, that's fine my flower. I'm sure he'll be back soon, since I know Kazuma-dono wouldn't keep Kyo on a school night."

Shigure turned and walked back to his room to await supper, leaving Tohru with her thought's.

_That's right_

Thought Tohru as she started stirring the pot again.

_School's tomorrow, so Kazuma-san surely wouldn't keep Kyo-kun over night. _

Tohru sighed.

_Ah, maybe I'm just being a little paranoid. I'm sure Kyo-kun will be home no later then eleven O'clock. I'm sure of it._

Filled with sudden determination, Tohru began stirring the pot a little faster, not noticing the odd stares Yuki was giving her.

Yuki watched as Tohru stirred the pot with a look of determination on her face.

_I wonder what she's so determined about? _

Yuki asked himself as he put his now empty cup in the sink.

The nezumi of the zodiac turned to Tohru and asked her if she needed his help, but when told that she did not, he left the room.

On his way upstairs Yuki passed Kyo's open bedroom door. He stopped and looked in, his thought's suddenly turning to the neko.

_That stupid cat _

Thought Yuki as he gazed at the near empty room.

_He's probably going to forget how to come home and get Honda-san all upset._

Yuki started to turn away when something caught his eye. He turned his head back just in time to see a small bird fly past the window.

- - -

Toya smirked as he looked at the tied up Kyo.

"My how you've grown Kyo. It's been what, twelve years since we've last seen each other? My it's been a long time." Toya stroked his chin, acting thoughtful. "What's happened since then I wonder? Where's your beloved mother who took such good care of you hmm?"

Kyo glared at Toya.

"Shut up! You know very well what happened to her!"

At this the teenager struggled against his bonds, though not succeeding.

The older man raised his eyebrows, looking surprised.

"What do you mean Kyo? What's happened to her?"

This got Kyo even more riled up. How dare this man play so stupid on such a sensitive subject!

"Why you-."

_Slam!_

"Kyo? I'm back."

Kyo's eyes widened.

_Shishou_

Toya glanced casually at the door.

"Who's that Kyo?"

"Like I would tell you!"

Toya looked back at Kyo, then hit him across the face.

"Don't say things like that to me. And please, Kyo. Do I need to go and say hi to this man? Or can I just leave him?"

Kyo, ignoring the pain in his right cheek, grinned.

"You couldn't take on shishou! He's stronger then you ever were!"

Toya looked at his hand, acting as though this whole conversation bored him.

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo... so this man is your shishou hmm?"

Kyo silently cursed himself for being so stupid.

"Kyo! It's me, Kazuma Sohma. I left the note for you on the table..."

Toya grinned.

"Kazuma Sohma eh? I wonder why you were coming to meet him?"

Toya grasped Kyo's neck and squeezed it tightly. He bent down closer to him so that his mouth was right near the cat's ear.

"Now listen carefully Kyo." Toya whispered as he cut off the ropes that were binding Kyo.

"Kyo? Are you here?"

"I came back for you, no one else. If you go out there and tell your shishou that your leaving, and do it, no one will get hurt. Do you understand?"

Kyo struggled against Toya's grasp, a noise coming from his throat as he tried to speak.

Toya smiled, then released Kyo, pushing him roughly towards the door.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll be waiting by the forest later tonight. Be there. Now go. Or there will be more people then your shishou to pay the price."

Kyo snapped his head around to retort back to Toya, but the man had already disappeared.

- - -

Kazuma looked around anxiously, now officially worried. Where was Kyo? The note had obviously been moved, which meant that someone had picked it up. But where was Kyo now?

_I'll check his bedroom. Maybe he fell asleep?_

Kazuma just turned around when he collided with another body.

"Ah, I'm sor- Kyo!"

Kazuma stared at his adoptive son, who stood before him, his back straight and his expression serious, not a hint of surprise or confusion to be seen.

"Kyo where were you? I was calling you. Oh, by the way, I'm Kazuma. I left the note for you."

Kyo decided then and there that there was no reason to play stupid. He would leave the house like Toya said he had to, but that didn't mean he would have to continue to act as though he had amnesia.

"I have my memory back, Shishou."

Shishou stared at him, surprised.

"Really? That's...that's great! When did you get it back?"

Kyo fidgeted, eager to leave the house and get Kazuma out of danger. He knew that if he stayed longer than necessary that Toya would be more than true to his word. But he couldn't help glancing at Kazuma after a every few seconds, the want to tell him that Toya was here overwhelming him.

"I got it back while you were gone. But that doesn't matter now. I have to get back to Shigure's. I have...I have to...do something important. Later tonight."

Kyo started to move towards the door when Kazuma grasped his arm.

"Wait."

Kyo stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Is something wrong? I mean, is there something you want to tell me? You were staring at me again." Kazuma smiled, as though nothing was wrong at all. Which, for all he knew, there wasn't.

For once Kyo wasn't angry that his habit had given him away once again. But even though he was glad Kazuma had noticed something was wrong, that didn't mean he was going to tell him what. The less he knew about the situation the better.

"It's nothing, Shishou. I'll come by later, okay?"

Kazuma stared at Kyo, his smile gone at the absence of Kyo's usual outbursts. Something must seriously be up if Kyo wasn't even the least bit angry with him.

"Well okay Kyo, but you better come back later, cause I want to talk to yo-."

But before the martial arts teacher could say anything more, Kyo had already ran out the door.

- - -

Tohru, Shigure and Yuki sat down at the table and began to eat. Tohru didn't say anything, even when she was complemented much on the food. She just sat there staring sadly at her plate.

Yuki and Shigure watched her, both knowing why she was upset.

"I'm sure he will be back soon, Tohru-kun." Said Shigure kindly as he lifted his chopsticks to his mouth.

Tohru looked up, having not noticed that her silence was evident.

"Ah, I'm sorry Shigure-san. I know Kyo-kun will be back soon, I was just-."

Suddenly the opening and closing of a door caught everyone's attention. Tohru quickly stood up, hoping that it was Kyo.

- - -

Kyo walked down the path that lead back to Shigure's house, his mind swirling with everything that was happening. Kyo's thought's then drifted back to the picture he had seen in his book.

_Flash back_

"_Come now Kyo-chan, just sit still while I take the picture, okay?_"

_Kyo fidgeted as the man beside him forced him to sit down. _

"_But mommy! Can't I go play with Kasaida? How come she doesn't have to get her picture taken?"_

_The woman who stood behind the camera frowned at Kyo._

"_Kyo-chan I love you, you know that right?"_

_Kyo sighed, then nodded his head._

"_Then will you please sit still for mommy and let her take the picture of you and Toya?"_

_Kyo nodded again, though he promised himself that he'd sit still, but he wasn't going to smile._

_His mother looked back at the camera, Toya took the opportunity to speak to him._

"_You know Kyo, you shouldn't be so cruel to your mother. She has a lot to deal with you know."_

_Kyo frowned, angered by the mans criticism, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to make his mother any more upset. _

"_Okay you two, smile for the camera!"_

_Kyo glanced at his mother, but when Toya_ _put his arm around him he turned his head away. _

_Kyo's mother sighed, then pressed the button._

Click.

_End Flash back_

Kyo looked up to see that he had arrived back home. He quickly walked to the door, opened it, and walked inside. Once inside Kyo was quickly met by Tohru, who had almost immediately appeared as soon as he walked in the door.

"Kyo-kun! Your home! Did everything go okay? Did you get any parts of your memory back?"

Kyo, not caring to take off his shoes, walked past Tohru without answering her question's. When he glanced inside the kitchen and saw that Shigure and Yuki were still eating, he sighed in relief and turned back to Tohru.

"Yeah Tohru, everything went...fine."

Tohru smiled, choosing to ignore the fact that Kyo had simply walked past her without even saying hello.

"That's good. Um, did you get any of your memory back?"

Kyo began fidgeting again, but caught himself and stopped. If he wasn't doing the habit of staring at people when he wanted to talk to them, he was doing the habit of fidgeting when he wanted to leave.

Tohru looked at Kyo, confusion on her face.

"Kyo? Is something wrong?"

Kyo shook his head, then turned around, heading for the door.

"Baka, what are you doing?"

Kyo stopped and turned back, only to see Yuki and Shigure looking at him strangely. Kyo glared at Yuki, knowing that his time was now running short.

"Look nezumi, I don't have time to talk with you right now. I can't talk to any of you." Kyo stopped, hoping that his different personality would be noticed by at least one of the three people he lived with.

The boy then turned to Tohru.

"Sorry Tohru, I just stopped by to make sure everything was fine here. But I have to go now, so I'll see you later, okay?"

If looks could make someone want to shrivel up and die out of guilt, this was it. Kyo had a hard time looking at, then away from the girl that he loved, who was looking at him as though he had just told her that he hated her and never wanted to see her again.

Shigure looked from Tohru to Kyo, then for one of the few times in his life, he respectfully walked out of the room, taking Yuki with him.

Kyo sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. But this is out of my hands."

Tohru finally looked away, and stared at the ground.

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Why are you leaving?"

"Something...came up."

Tohru continued looking at the floor, so that Kyo wouldn't see the tears that were coming to her eyes.

"Are you even coming back?"

Kyo looked at her, surprised.

"Why would you even ask that? Of course I will-."

"For some reason, I feel as though if you leave now, I'm not going to see you for a long time."

Kyo didn't say anything. After a moment of silence Tohru spoke again.

"You got your memory back, didn't you?"

"...yeah..."

Tohru sniffed, and Kyo, in a move to comfort her, started to walk toward her. But after his first step Tohru suddenly grabbed his neck, pulled him down and kissed him on the lips.

- - -

"Why on earth is Honda-san so upset?" Asked Yuki as he stood by the door, listening intently to the conversation on the other side.

"You know Yuki-kun, you shouldn't do that. Tohru-kun wouldn't like it if she knew you were eavesdropping on her and Kyo-kun."

Yuki glared at Shigure, but nevertheless he walked away from the door.

"Still. Kyo is only going out for a bit, at least that's what he said. So why is she getting so upset over it?"

Shigure poked at his now cold food.

"Maybe she's knows something you don't."

The sound of a door closing was heard, then silence. After a moment the two men could hear crying, then footsteps running up the stairs.

- - -

Kyo walked over to the trees, mulling over what had just happened. How did Tohru know that something was up? Out of the three people he lived with, he had expected more that Shigure or Yuki would notice something was wrong. But instead, it was Tohru.

He felt horrible. Not only had she known something was up when he said he was leaving, but she had opted not to press on why he was leaving.

_Oh Tohru... I'm sorry. _

"Why Kyo, you came."

Kyo looked up to see Toya, dressed in his full wardrobe, trench coat included, standing a few feet away from him, a smirk planted firmly on his face.

Kyo then felt the sudden urge to sleep, as a wave of dizziness washed over him. But he shook it off, knowing full well where it was coming from. The orange haired boy glared at the older man in front of him.

"Don't try that with me, Toya. I'm not the same little boy you once knew."

Toya frowned, then out of no where punched Kyo, sending the boy crashing to the ground.

Kyo lifted himself up to look at Toya, clutching his quickly bruising cheek with his right hand.

Toya smirked.

"See Kyo? I told you I was stronger."

Kyo remained silent, not taking his eyes off the man. Toya seemed not to notice and continued to speak.

"Now the reason I came back is simple. I came for you."

Kyo stood up shakily.

"What do you want with me then? To finish what you started twelve years ago?"

Toya grinned, then reached deep into his trench coat, pulling out a shiny silver pocket watch.

"There were two pocket watches that I owned. Twelve years ago I had them both in my possession. But once I had left, I noticed that I had only one. I've been looking for it ever since. So. Have you seen it?"

Kyo raised his eyebrows.

"You came back to Japan for a stupid pocket watch! That's why you threatened me so I would come see you! For a _pocket watch!_"

"Yes Kyo. For a stupid, pocket watch that belonged to your mother."

Kyo's eyes widened.

"My...mother?"

"Yes, your mother. Must you repeat me?"

Dark clouds formed in the sky, and not much later thunder cracked in the distance, sending a slight chill through Kyo's body.

- - -

Tohru sobbed into her pillow as she lay on her bed.

_Kyo-kun please come back...please...come back. Don't leave me like mom and dad did. Please. Come back. I love you, I love you so much. Why did you leave without explaining anything to me? Why did I feel as though by your leaving I was losing you forever? Why am I crying now! Kyo-kun!_

Suddenly a crack of thunder sounded outside, bringing Tohru out of her thought's. The girl lifted her red face to look outside the window and into a dark sky. She glanced at the clock, and saw that it was already 10:00pm.

_Kyo-kun wont be home no later than 11:00pm. It's a school night after all. And we have...we have exams tomorrow. Yes, Kyo-kun will be home in an hour. I'm sure of it. He has to be. He has to be. _

Tears welled up in Tohru's eyes once more as she buried her face in her pillow again.

- - -

Yuki put the last of the dishes away in the cupboard and set down his cloth. He looked outside the window where the sky was now dark, and a rumble of thunder could be heard.

Shigure looked up from his paper, noticing the impending rain.

"Why look Yuki-kun. I think we're going to have a storm."

- - -


End file.
